GW and Spin the Bottle
by Kawa Barton
Summary: This is not THAT funny...its kinda stupid but lets just see what you guys think....This is what happens when two saiyans and gundam pilots play spin the bottle


It was 10 o'clock at night and Duo, Trowa, and Heero all sat in a circle with three girls Ikasu, Kawa, and Hanami. An empty wine bottle sat in the middle of them all. Wufei watched from a distance muttering how dishonoring the game was. Quatre had gone to bed long ago saying it was much to late to play such a game.  
"All right your Turn Duo!" Kawa giggled.  
Duo laughed and spun the bottle in the middle. The bottle twirled around 10 times and then pointed to Trowa and Ikasu. Trowa looked uneasily to Kawa.  
"Oh Trowa its alright it's a game! Its not like you put feeling into the kiss!!" Kawa said. "Right??"  
Hanami giggled with Ikasu.   
"Kawa you are my one and only…I would never love another cause of some stupid game." Trowa said.  
Duo sighed, "Do we have to do this everytime you get Ikasu or Hanami Trowa?"   
Trowa nodded. "I don't want Kawa to get mad and go Super saiyan again!"  
Duo gulped and nodded. "Yea that was freaky…"  
Kawa smirked.   
Ikasu puckered her lips. Trowa leaned forward and kissed Ikasu lightly and quickly sat back down.  
Ikasu giggled and blushed. Next it was Heero's turn. The bottle turned and turned until it landed on Ikasu and Heero.   
Heero blushed a bright red. Ikasu burned even redder.   
Kawa and Hanami laughed so hard they fell over gripping their stomach. Trowa and Duo chuckled a bit.   
Ikasu and Heero leaned forward and Hanami and Duo pushed them together causing them to go into a deep kiss.   
Ikasu's and Heero's eyes both went wide but closed and they kissed….for awhile…ok a long time.   
Kawa and the others sighed.  
"You can be done now." Duo said.  
Heero and Ikasu slowly sat back down their eyes still closed. Ikasu smiled and sighed dreamily. "That was so…lovely."  
Heero lay back his hands under his head. "Wow…." he said.  
The others all sighed.   
"Lets play another game….that isn't so…long" Kawa said.  
Duo nodded.   
"How about Truth or Dare?" Hanami suggested.  
Duo laughed. "Yea! I love that game!!"   
Trowa smiled. "I have always enjoyed it."   
"Who goes first?" Ikasu asked coming out of her daze.   
"Let Heero go first!" Kawa suggested.  
Heero sat up. "Huh…oh yea…."  
Duo looked at Heero. "No shooting people or things ok?"   
Heero sighed sadly. "Alright." then he turned to Trowa.   
"Trowa truth or dare?"  
Trowa thought for a moment.  
"Truth."  
Heero grinned evily. "Did you enjoy kissing Ikasu?"  
Trowa glared at Heero. "No I did not!"  
Heero smirked.  
Trowa frowned and turned to Hanami. "Hanami Truth or dare?"  
"Ummm..dare!!" she said challengingly.  
"Alright I dare you to…kiss Wufei!!"  
Wufei's eyes practically popped from their sockets.  
"WHAT ME KISS A…..A….WOMAN??!!!"  
Hanami made a disgusted face. "Wufei??"  
Trowa nodded. "Or do the consequences!"  
"Whats are the consequences!" Hanami asked.  
"Are you calling me disgusting WOMAN??!!" Wufei yelled at her.  
Hanami stood and yelled back at him. "Yes I am calling you disgusting!!" her eyes turned from brown to green and her hair slowly changing to gold.  
Wufei glared at her and Hanami glared back. They both growled. Duo, Trowa, Kawa and Ikasu backed up to avoid being blasted by the power surrouding Hanami.  
Kawa smirked when they were a safe distance away. "You think gundam fights are intense just wait till you see a martial arts fight!"  
Trowa, Ikasu and Duo looked at Kawa like she was insane. They all were scared and panicking and she sat calm her brown eyes sparkling in the light from Hanami's power.   
"Its just like you women to use awesome powers to defeat a man!!" Wufei yelled.  
Hanami powered down her hair falling back into its normal style and her eyes back to brown.  
"I can still beat you Wufei without my powers, cause I DO fight like a woman!!"   
Wufei laughed. "HAH!! You admit you fight like a woman!!"   
"She meant it as a good thing you dimwit!!" Duo yelled.  
Wufei looked at Duo. "You name call like a woman!!"  
Duo yelled over at him. "You call people women like a woman!!"  
Just then Quatre entered the room yawning.   
"AND YOU YAWN LIKE A WOMAN!!!" Wufei pointed to Quatre.  
Quatre blinked. "Maybe I should go back to bed….." he turned a little hurt and went back down to his room.  
Hanami couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Wufei by the shirt and lifted him off the ground.  
"Listen you woman hater. I got a truth question to ask you." she said harshly pulling his face close her hers.  
Wufei tried to pry his eyes from her gaze but couldn't. "I wont answer your nonsense questions!!" he said.  
Hanami smiled and took her other hand and placed it around Wufei's neck.   
"Oh I think you will!" she said. She tightned her grip around his neck. Wufei shut his eyes and bit his lip till it drew blood.  
"If you hate women so much….then why did I catch you earlier today with Sally??"   
Duo smirked from where he was sitting. "Where did you catch them??"   
Wufei glared at Hanami. "Don't you dare tell him!! It will be spread every where!!"   
"Then say this one thing for me, I fight like a woman….."  
Wufei looked at her horrified. "No I will never say it!"  
"Duo I found Wufei with Sally in…."  
"OH FINE I FIGHT LIKE A WOMAN!!!" Wufei cried.  
Hanami dropped Wufei to the ground. Wufei ignored his aching neck and sobbed.  
"I have dishonored my self." He took out his hidden handgun and pointed it to his head.   
Then Sally ran our of Wufei's room in his robe. "NO WUFEI DON'T DO IT!!"  
Duo cracked up. "WUFEI AND SALLY AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA"   
Kawa and Trowa joined in the laughter.  
Wufei weeped more. Sally took the gun from Wufei and threw across the room and she hugged him.  
"Oh Sally I have dishonored myself…" Wufei whispered his tears running down his cheeks and onto his blue robe that Sally wore.  
Sally hugged him tighter. "No Wufei you haven't….women aren't all that bad…"  
Wufei looked up at Sally and smiled some. "Are all women like you??" he asked.  
"No not exactly….but most yes."  
Wufei hugged Sally and rested his head on her chest. "I love you…" he whispered and then he fell asleep.  
"Alright what other games do you want to play?" Hanami asked to the group looking at Wufei and Sally.  
"How about clue?" Kawa asked.  
The others murmured in agreement.   
A few moments later they all were around the board and Heero was making a guess.  
"Colonel Une with the Revolver on the Lunar Base"   
Kawa flipped through her cards and showed Heero the Lady Une card.  
Heero nodded and marked it down on his sheet.  
  
The night went on and the six friends played numerous games like Connect Four, poker, Go Fish, Kirby64 and Monopoly. Duo won most of the games but Heero won a few too. The next day Quatre found them all sleeping on top of the many games snoring loudly and muttering words in their sleep like….. "Go fish" and "Connect Four!".   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
A/N: Alright I know its not THAT Funny but oh well ^_^;;   
  
  



End file.
